


A Christmas Miracle

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel was just closing up shop on a lazy day when a young girl comes by and ask her how she should tell her brother that she's not dead. Could she be the one that Nico wanted since he was 10?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mysterious Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> My cat is named Percy.

Business was slow that day in my opinion. I was about to close up the store for the day but a girl about twelve ran towards the store and yelled "wait up!"

The girl's hair was done in a single braid. She had scrapes and bruises on her olive skin.her uniform of a hunter of Diana, no Artemis was tattered. She held a bow and an empty quiver was slung over she back. How got she into new Rome? I was not sure.  
"Hi, I'm visiting my sibling who thought I was dead. How should I tell him I'm not? The girl said.  
"I recommend fire works." I said.

I walked towards the end of the block and took out my safe phone. Safe phones were the only safe phones for demigods. I called Nico. He answered.  
"Hi Hazel."He said through the phone.  
"I'm sorry to ask you this because of me and Frank are already staying at your house but could you possibly pick me up?"I said through the phone.  
"No problem at all."  
"Thanks!"

The mysterious girl went across the street. She went to the fireworks store. It was of course owned by a Mercury woman.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just as I was getting into the passenger seat of Nico's chariot the strange girl came out of the fireworks shop. She stared straight at Nico who pulled up to the red light.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at Nico's simple house. Nico unlocked the door and I went to the room that I was sharing with Frank. Frank showed me the video of Mars and Ares fighting in the house and destroying it.

They appeared in the living room and brought out their swords. Mars blocked and jabbed while Ares twisted and slashed. Mars kicked a table into the wall. Ares slashed open the sofa. Suddenly Pluto appeared and wrapped them in skeletons. But it backfired when Mars struggled and made a hole in the wall. Ares kicked half of the sofa and it flew up and made a hole right through the roof. 

After the video finished I told Frank what had happened. I told him about her coming up to me and then when she looked straight at Nico with wide eyes.  
"It might be your sister!" Frank said  
"What do you mean I don't have a sister!"  
"She said that her brother thought that she was dead. Nico thought Bianca was dead. She's your half-sister."

I thought about it. All signs pointed to yes. Nico said that he once had olive skin but since shadow traveling made him paler. They had the same black hair. Nico had said that Bianca was a hunter of Artemis. The girl looks like a hunter of Artemis. She would've appeared this time of year because of the holidays.

That was crazy talk. I decided to take a walk to the park to clear my mind.


	2. New Sister and Nico

I was sitting on a park bench fumbling with the fireworks in my hand. Would he have moved on? How would he have changed. I walked to one of many fire pits around the park. I had spoken to Hecate and she agreed to enchant the fireworks. It just didn't seem right. I took them to a river, and threw them in.

The woman that I had seen earlier entered the park. She was headed my way. I dashed to the nearest tree to try to shadow travel away. But I tripped and fell. I face planted the ground.  
"Are you okay?"Someone asked. They offered me a hand and pulled me up.

I saw that it was the woman. Before I could pull away the woman asked if my name was Bianca di Angalo.  
"Yes."I said cautiously. "What's yours?"  
"Hazel Levesque. You're my half-sister."  
"What do you mean half-sister! I only have a brother!"  
"Your dad is Hades. My dad is Pluto the Roman form of Hades."  
"How could you possibly know that my dad is Hades?!  
"Your brother. Nico."  
"So, you're my sister? But how! I thought Nico and I were the only children of Hades! He wouldn't have broken his oath.!" I expected Hazel to say but Hades broke his oath with me but instead she calmly said...  
"Nico brought me up from the dead. He meant to bring you but he couldn't find you."

Then someone else entered the park. He was faraway much paler and much older but Bianca could recognize him anyway.  
"Nico!" I ran up to him and hugged him. Everything was fine.


End file.
